


Ladies' Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: All is not as it seems.





	Ladies' Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Thanks to Emy for looking this over. This was written for the Wheel of Fornication Challenge over at Daily_Deviant.

~ 

Ladies’ Night

~

They heard the club before seeing it. Throbbing music emanated from it, making the ground shudder. As they entered, the beat permeated Astoria’s very bones.

“You’re here!” Pansy cried, spotting them. She smirked. “Draco actually let you leave him to spend time with your disreputable friends?” 

Astoria rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s ladies’ night. He probably feels safe letting me come since men aren’t allowed.” 

“I’m glad you made it.” Pansy huffed. “Millicent’s getting on my nerves.” She shot an inquisitive look to Astoria’s companion. “Who’s your friend?” 

“I’m Daria.” Daria extended a hand towards Pansy, who shook it. “I’m…related to Draco.” 

“A cousin?” At Daria’s nod, Pansy tilted her head. “I see the resemblance.” 

“Draco thought it would be fun to take Daria out for a night on the town,” said Astoria. 

“Why not?” Pansy tossed her head. “The more the merrier. Join us!” 

The table they’d commandeered was in a prime spot to watch all the action, and as Astoria and Daria got settled, Tracey Davis took drink orders and headed for the bar. 

“Where did you attend school, Daria?” Pansy asked once everyone had introduced themselves. 

“Beauxbatons.” Daria smiled. “And before you ask, no, I’m not friends with Fleur Delacour.” 

“Get that question a lot, do you?” Pansy laughed. “Well, I won’t ask about that bitch. I had enough of her during the Triwizard.” She rolled her eyes. “Veela bitches suck all the air out of a room, am I right?” 

Just then, Tracey returned with their drinks, and Daria nodded. “I’ll drink to that.” 

After clinking their glasses they all drank, and Millicent and Pansy began arguing about Quidditch. 

Thirty minutes in, Daria rose. “Loo?” 

“I’ll show you,” said Astoria. “We’ll be right back.” 

Pansy and Millicent, still arguing, barely acknowledged them; everyone else was off dancing. 

Once inside the bathroom, Daria grabbed Astoria, dragging her into a stall. Astoria raised an eyebrow. “You realise this will look suspicious?” 

Daria snorted. “I don’t care. That dress you’re _almost_ wearing’s driving me mad.” 

“This old thing?” Astoria smirked.

Daria hauled Astoria close and kissing her. “You know it makes me want to ravish you.” 

“If you’re doing that,” panted Astoria, “be quick. The others will get suspicious if we take too long.” 

Daria wasted no time hiking up Astoria’s skirt and slipping fingers between her legs. Upon finding no knickers, Daria hissed. “You slag.” 

Astoria smirked. “Just for you, darling.” 

Daria growled. “It better be.” Devouring Astoria’s mouth, Daria thrust three fingers into her cunt, bringing her to a quick, intense, orgasm. 

Once she had caught her breath, Astoria whispered, “I can suck—”

“No time.” Daria’s face morphed into Draco’s familiar features. “Shit, it’s worn off, hasn’t it?” 

“Mmhm.” Clasping his face in her palms, Astoria kissed him. “That was lovely. Now, drink your Polyjuice so we can rejoin our friends and finish the evening.” 

Shaking his head, Draco obeyed, and when he was Daria once more, he opened the stall and gestured her out. “Shall we?” 

~


End file.
